Nigel, Herbert and the Cows
'"Nigel, Herbert and the Cows" '''is the fourth episode of ''The British Railway Series: The End of the LNER. Plot Sir Ralph is still at the works, and Hawk has had to return to the Western Region. At first it seems that until Sir Ralph returns, the engines will just have to work harder, until the Foreman learns that a powerful Gresley V3 tank engine has been dumped out of use at New England shed. After discovering that it is still in relatively good condition, the Foreman quickly makes arrangements to have the engine transferred to the yard. The engine, who is called Nigel, does very well during his first few days, but he is very quiet, and doesn't talk to anyone whilst he works. Allen and Herbert are upset by this, but Stephen tells them that it is because Nigel is probably shy. He goes to find him, but every time he reaches him, Nigel moves elsewhere. After giving up, Stephen goes to a siding, and Nigel comes alongside him, introducing himself. Stephen is speechless at first, but they soon become friends, but when Stephen tells Nigel about upsetting Allen and Herbert, Nigel claims that he didn't see them whilst doing his work. That evening, Herbert is stunned that Nigel is talking to Stephen, and also rather upset. He tries to listen in on the conversation by pretending to be asleep, but the plan fails when he really does fall asleep. Stephen and Nigel are both surprised by this. The next morning, a bull that lives in a field close to the line escapes through a hole in the wall surrounding the field. He and the other cows come up to the tunnel mouth, looking for grass. Meanwhile, Herbert is enjoying his run, when he sees the bull in the tunnel and comes to a stop, petrified. Back at the yard, Nigel is sent to help Herbert, and he soon reaches the tunnel, where Herbert is refusing to come out, even though the bull only wants more grass to eat. When the bull sees Nigel, he thinks that his brake van is another cow, and soon, the farmer is leading the herd away, allowing Herbert to carry on with his train. That evening, Herbert is telling everyone that Nigel saved his life that day. Sir Ralph has now returned from the works, but he is in a bad mood, and decides to leave, claiming that he has to go and do some trial runs. As Herbert continues to tell the story, Allen looks at Nigel, and finds it a good joke. Characters *Allen *Stephen *Sir Ralph *Herbert *Nigel *Scott (cameo; late BR condition and early preservation condition) *A BR Standard 7P (cameo) *Hawk (mentioned) Trivia *Stock footage from Veto a V2! is used. *This episode did not originally feature in the original script as Nigel was to have been introduced from the start. *This is currently the only episode in which stop-motion animation is used (in the scene where the cows escape from their field). *This episode is similar to A Cow on the Line and Bulls Eyes in Thomas and Friends as Herbert was afraid of cows. Goofs *Scott appears in both his late BR condition and his early preservation condition. Neither of these conditions are accurate for the time periods in which they appear (1950 and the 1920/1930's) *The tube that was used to blow smoke around the layout can be seen in several shots. *Different parts of the room where the episode was filmed can be seen throughout the episode. *As a result of stock footage being used, Herbert's coaches which was 1 Maroon and 2 Chocolate and Cream Coaches changed to 3 Crimson and Cream Coaches. *When the bull and cattle ran around the fence towards the tunnel Herbert's coaches or another engine's coaches are clearly visible but when the bull and cattle went to the mouth of the tunnel neither Herbert or an other engine is seen in the tunnel. *If you look very closely when Sir Ralph puffed out of the yard his tender's last wheels seem to be derailed and so it jumps slightly. *In real life engines can't shrug. *When Stephen puffed out of the siding to Nigel the LNER lettering is visible bu then disappear. Plus it should have been lettered "British Railways" in cream. *Static photographs are used several times in this episode. *In one shot the static photo is poorly edited and if you look at the background it is tilted. Gallery File:Nigel, Herbert and the Cows2.jpg File:Nigel, Herbert and the Cows3.jpg File:Nigel, Herbert and the Cows4.jpg 4.jpg|Title Page Category:Episodes Category:Original Team Episodes